1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to display assemblies providing an appealing and highly visible presentation for consumers for passing nearby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retail space is very expensive and it is desirable for retailers to display a large number of products in small space. As such, it is often advantageous for retailers to display product information at high visibility locations, while storing the products apart from the product information.
Such displays are especially effective where the consumer does not feel a need to see the product before deciding whether to purchase the product. Rather the consumer may make a purchase decision by merely reading product information provided at a specific location. For example, such displays are often effective when selling computer software, office supplies or products that are simply too big for displaying within a store. When these displays are used, the consumer generally takes a merchandise voucher from the display, or writes down the product information on a sheet of paper, and goes to a location within the store where the product may be purchased.
It is also desirable to only provide product information where the product is very expensive and it may be risky to leave the product openly displayed for consumers. As with the prior displays, information regarding the product is provided for the consumer but the consumer must go to a remote secure location to purchase the product.
Where a retailer determines that it is desirable to display products while storing the actual products at a remote location, the retailer must find a method for effectively displaying the product so that consumers are not substantially inconvenienced by not having the product readily available. Such a display should be appealing, highly visible and provide consumers with all the information required to make a purchase decision.
Prior displays have been used. However, these displays have failed to effectively achieve all of the merchandise goals of retailers. As such, a need exists for a display assembly providing consumers with an appealing, highly visible and informative display. The present invention provides such a display.